Duel at El Monte Junk and Salvage
The Duel at El Monte Junk and Salvage was a confrontation between the vigilante Quake and the demonic being known as Ghost Rider. Background In 2016, following the Destruction of HYDRA and the ratification of the Sokovia Accords, S.H.I.E.L.D. was legitimized under Jeffrey Mace, who replaced Phil Coulson as Director. Around the same time, Inhuman agent Daisy Johnson went rogue and began operating as a vigilante. Dubbed "Quake" by the press, Johnson's actions prompted S.H.I.E.L.D. to launch a manhunt in a desperate attempt to find their renegade comrade.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.22: Ascension The following year, a series of gruesome killings began occurring throughout Los Angeles, California, all of which were believed to have been committed by a vigilante known as the Ghost Rider. Having murdered members of the Fifth Street Locos and the Watchdogs as well as councilman Roger Perez and local high school teacher Thomas Wright, the Rider quickly became a symbol of fear. Sometime later, Johnson learned that several members of the Aryan Brotherhood had recently been hired by the Watchdogs. Johnson managed to track down four members who, unbeknownst to her, were eluding the Rider after being caught delivering a stolen box to the Chinatown Crew. In the ensuing confrontation, the Rider slaughtered Moore and Anderson before abducting Mitchell and driving away. Johnson, who had observed the entire scene, escaped as local authorities arrived while Scott was taken to a local hospital. The following day, Johnson infiltrated the hospital where Scott was recovering and pressed him for information about the Rider. Scott, however, only gave a cryptic answer before opening his wound and allowing himself to bleed to death. Johnson then set out to learn the Rider's identity on her own.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.01: The Ghost Duel Quake met Robbie Reyes and pretended to be looking for the owner a 1969 Dodge Charger who might have bought the parts for his car at El Monte Junk and Salvage. Reyes, who suspected Quake might expose him and sensed that she was a threat, offered her the opportunity to go through the sales ledger book of sales to check whether she could find any valuable information. Quake accepted but on the way she recognized Reyes' way of rattling his keys as she had heard it before during the Ambush on the Aryan Brotherhood. ]] Quake, realizing that Reyes was none other than the Ghost Rider she was looking for, turned around and attacked Reyes. Reyes tried to incapacitate her, but Quake used her powers to throw Reyes backwards into a van. Getting back up, Reyes grabbed a long metal pole and lit it on fire. He then asked Quake if she had the devil inside of her and the two of them faced off. ]] Eventually, Quake managed to best Reyes and pin him to a barrier, using her powers to hold him in place. Quake accused him of several murders but Reyes rebuffed her, stating that his victims deserved their fate. Enraged, Quake kicked him to the ground and told Reyes that he did not have the right to decide who lived or died. However, Reyes got up and explained that he was not the one who decided, transforming into the Ghost Rider to prove his point. As Quake looked shocked upon seeing his appearance, Ghost Rider grabbed a steel beam from a car, set it on fire, and tried using it as a weapon towards Quake only for her to use her powers to get the weapon out of his hands and keeping Ghost Rider at bay. Ghost Rider then furiously punched her in the torso, making her fall to the ground. He then threw a large steel cabinet shelf down on top of her, only for Quake to use her powers to stop the cabinet from falling on her. sees through Quake's soul]] However, this made Quake laying defenseless on the ground. She begged the Ghost Rider to kill her as she still felt remorse for the death of Lincoln Campbell, but the Ghost Rider, having looked into her soul and determining she did not deserve death, simply left the junkyard. Quake then rolled away just in time for the cabinet shelf to fall in her place. She felt one of her bones had been broken while using her powers and examined it while hearing Reyes getting away with the Hell Charger. Aftermath Having clearly witnessed the Ghost Rider's transformation, Quake believed him to be an Inhuman and sought to enlist his assistance in her fight against the Watchdogs. She went to find Robbie Reyes at Canelo's Auto and Body, but Reyes denied being an Inhuman, claiming to have sold his soul to the Devil himself. Another duel erupted and Quake was defeated one more time. Despite that, an awkward cooperation between the two vigilantes later emerged as both of them might have been looking for the same answers regarding the Watchdogs and their different associates like the Aryan Brotherhood and the Chinatown Crew.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.02: Meet the New Boss References Category:Events